


perfect girls with perfect laughs

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shop NOT AU, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Nonbinary Character, nonbinary flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: Flynn watched as the girl’s face changed at least four times in the span of a few seconds, and they wished they could pick out the different emotions. Finally, Carries nose turned back down and a soft, albeit small, smile crawled up her cheeks.“Hey Flynn,” she finally said, her voice wavering. “How are you?”
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	perfect girls with perfect laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of sonsetcurve’s holiday challenge!! The prompt is hot chocolate and I had to do one of a truly under appreciated ship so LETS GOOOOOO!!

Carrie had cut her hair.

It was weird that  _ that _ was the first thing that Flynn had noticed, but it was. They liked to think that they were pretty good at keeping up on the trends and, as far as they knew, the trend for ‘Preppy-Demons-That-May-or-May-Not-Be-A-Friend-Again girls was long, curly blonde hair that smelled like strawberries and coconuts.

Please don’t ask them why they knew Carrie’s hair smelled like strawberries and coconuts. They just did.

Flynn awkwardly bit their lip as they stood in line at the coffee shop, wondering if it would be cool or okay to go over and sit with the girl after ordering. Carrie  _ was _ sitting by herself, a steaming mug in front of her topped with, what looked like, cinnamon and marshmallows and an open notebook in front of her. She had a particular look on her face, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she stared resolutely down at the notebook and not even paying attention to her surroundings.

She looked… lonely. And who was Flynn to not liven things up?

Flynn quickly ordered their drink, paid, and waited for it. They had about twenty or so minutes until Julie was going to be there to go over Phantoms stuff, so they had time.

Eats n’ Beats, while known for their amateur music nights where record execs and managers and people who really had a  _ pulse _ on the upcoming music scene in LA, were also extremely well known for their drinks and sandwiches. After Julie and the Phantoms had played their first big gig there (they all pretended the dance-that-didn’t-happen wasn’t a thing), Flynn had taken to coming there and working on whatever social media blurb or post that they had thought of for the band.

(And if Reggie sometimes came with them, communicating over a shared notebook whenever he didn’t have enough juice to be corporeal, that was their secret.)

“Flynn!” The barista called.

Flynn shook themselves and went to pick up their drink with a smile, thankful they didn’t go to Starbucks and that some places actually knew how to read names (They had been called Flan once. FLAN!) Before taking a deep breath and marching over to Carrie’s table like they belonged there.

“Mind if I sit?” They asked, trying to keep their voice steady as their king nails tapped in the side of the steaming mug, trying not to tilt it so the marshmallow and cinnamon topping didn’t spill over.

Carrie  _ jerked _ up, surprised, and Flynn couldn’t quite hold back the wince as the girl’s pen went scrawling across the page, straight through what looked like lyrics.

“Oh,” Carrie said, her perfect nose turning up and her mouth tilting into a sneer. “What are you-“

Then she stopped.

Flynn watched as the girl’s face changed at least four times in the span of a few seconds, and they wished they could pick out the different emotions. Finally, Carries nose turned back down and a soft, albeit small, smile crawled up her cheeks.

“Hey Flynn,” she finally said, her voice wavering. “How are you?”

They sat down in the comfy seat across from the girl with a grin, setting the mug down in the table carefully. 

“I’m doing great,” they replied. “It’s Christmas and we’re trying to plan a big winter gig for the band and school’s out which means I  _ don’t _ have to worry about, right,  _ French _ class, and dad doesn’t have a business trip this year so we’re all going to the Molina’s for Christmas and, ohmygod! You and your dad should come too! Then it’ll be a real party with, like, all of OG Sunset Curve back in business and-“

Flynn trailed off, realizing that they had steamrolled over Carrie without even letting the girl get a word in edgewise (and they hadn’t even drank any caffeine today!)

“Sorry,” they apologized, sheepishly. “I got a little carried away.”

Carrie let out a twinkling laugh (seriously why was even her  _ laugh _ perfect?) “Flynn it’s fine. I asked,” she said. She took a sip of her drink and her mouth twisted in disgust. 

“Oh no, is it cold?” Flynn asked, wincing in sympathy. 

The girl groaned. “Yeah,” she said. “I’ve been here awhile and just kind of forgot about it.” Carrie took another sip, her face twisting even worse that time. “Ugh, no. Still bad.”

“Here,” Flynn said, pushing her drink across the table towards the girl. “Hot off the presses. Peppermint hot chocolate with-“

“-With cinnamon and marshmallows,” the two finished, in unison.

Flynn grinned broadly as Carrie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, only half of it staying because of its new length.

When they were younger, Flynn, Carrie, and Julie had been thick as thieves. None of the trio went anywhere without the other and did absolutely everything together. It wasn’t until they were older that the threads of friendship started to unravel (ugh, they had been hanging out with the boys and Julie during songwriting sessions too much, again) and they fell apart.

Before Julie’s mom died and Carrie’s mom left, the three of them with their moms would  _ always _ go Christmas shopping together and they would  _ always _ stop for a hot chocolate whenever they were done. Julie was allergic to cinnamon (a crime, honestly), but Flynn and Carrie  _ loved  _ it and had always sprinkled it religiously over their drinks.

It was… nice to see that things stayed the same.

Carrie took the peace offering as what it was, gratefully holding onto the mug and taking a small sip. A dusting of cinnamon ended up on her nose and Flynn watched as her eyes crossed to try and see it.

God, she was  _ fucking _ cute.

“Here,” they said, leaning across the table. “Let me.”

The two were silent, in their own little bubble even as the busy atmosphere of the coffee shop at Christmastime moved on around them, as Flynn carefully reached forward, trying their best to keep their sleeve out of the cups of hot chocolate, and lightly dusted the cinnamon off the girl’s (cute, adorable, perfect) nose.

They sat back down, sticking their cinnamon coated finger in their mouth and savoring the spice. If their skin had been lighter, they  _ knew _ they would be red from head to toe, exactly how Carrie (strong, unaffable, brave) was now. 

“Flynn, I-“

“Hey Flynn!” Julie’s familiar voice said, coming out of nowhere. “Oh, hey Carrie. Good to see you.” A pause. “I like your hair.”

The bubble that had been surrounded the two teenagers burst and Flynn shook themself, totally forgetting that they were supposed to meet.

“Hi,” Carrie said, softly, before closing her notebook and going to stand up. “I should get going, I have a lot to do and we have rehearsal soon and-“

“No, please!” Julie said, putting a light hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Please stay.”

Carrie looked from Julie (who had a puppy dog look on her face and pleading eyes and Flynn just  _ knew _ that she learned it from Luke) to Flynn who smiled, softly, at her in return, their moment of (maybe, almost,  _ someday _ ) pushed to the side.

“I… if you’re sure,” Carrie replied. She sat her bag back down and relaxed a little as Julie slid in next to her. She looked confused, but Flynn knew  _ exactly  _ what she was doing.

The sneak.

“So… what are you working on?” Julie asked, setting her own notebook down.

Flynn watched as Carrie  _ lit _ up, the way she only did whenever she talked about her music, as she started explaining the next EP for Dirty Candi and what the plans were for it as Julie lapped it up, so eager to be the three of the again.

They took a sip of their hot chocolate, feeling the warmth go down their throat, and smiled as Carrie looked over and rubbed her nose.

  
  
  



End file.
